1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of performing multiple exposure shooting, and a control method for the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a multiple exposure shooting apparatus has been discussed that performs various types of processing in addition to simple addition. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-69888 discusses a digital camera that realizes addition averaging processing by applying a gain according to the number of frames for multiple exposure shooting.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-225308 discusses a multiple exposure shooting apparatus that, by switching arithmetic operation circuits, compares luminance values of pixels of two images to be combined so as to generate a combined image, in addition to performing the addition averaging processing.
However, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-69888 does not compare the luminance values to optimize processing for a multiple exposure shooting mode for combining the images as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-225308.